The Pokemon-Hybrid theory
by hayDay
Summary: Three kids are once again in the Pokemon world, but not willingly. One Pokemon resercher and scientist has experimented on himself. his project:Human-pokemon hybrids. Will the trio be able to stop the researcher, or will they end up as another test subject? WARNING! there is a lot of Teen stuff in here, which means cussing and other stuff.
1. Prologue

This story was made by a member of IE.

For those who don't know, me and other fan fiction writer, Intelcubes, have made a group of writers called Idea Enterprises. Just PM either me or him if you have any questions, want to join, or merely want to chat. And if you see an IE at the top of a story on fictionpress or fan fiction, which means one of us has made that story. Happy reading! Or writing!

Prologue

"Have you started the homework?" I asked, my best friend Malik and I steadily walking down the concrete sidewalk."No." He answered, his black irises focused on the pavement."What about project ABBA?" He asked, while I shrugged my book-bag from off of my shoulders and shuffled through it."Project ABBA? It worked. I can now listen to some Imagine Dragons while being a warrior. Thanks for the extra debugging software, by the way." I finally pulled out a light-blue disk from the bag, and poked my finger through the middle of it, and twirled the disk around my index finger. The disk then began to glow a faint indigo, and started to grow bigger. I then threw the disk on the ground, and it stopped radiating light. Me and Malik halted to stare at the spectacle. The disk couldn't be seen anymore, and an image showed through the disk of an old, abandoned factory.

"Would you like the honor?" I asked, and Malik nodded. His features rippled as he stepped closer and closer to the image, and Malik had begun to look like a hologram. His brown skin, yellow polo, khakis, and Nikes were see-through. A moment later he was gone, and left me alone in the suburban streets. I then followed the same routine, and my own body flickered like candle flame in the wind. With each step closer to the Portal, I could hear a faint buzzing. Then I teleported across the town, via the mini-portal that I created, through darkness.

Mental Note: 'Using portals causes nausea and sneezing,' I muttered to myself as I finally made it out of the passageway. I sneezed and fell to the ground in a fit of momentary dizziness. Then, my two best friends greeted me with smiles and helped me up off the ground. I rotated to stare at my surroundings; the bungalows, the bridge we were standing on, the factory that we work in, and my friends who are also my working science buddies, Hally Aneluto and Malik. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, and steadied myself, trying not to stumble and fall. Hally stared at me with a look of concern. Another questionable lecture by the quiet one. I smirked, and she started to speak.

"I thought the connection was unstable, Hayden. That's what you said a week ago when you turned up at a cheese convention all the way in California." Hally stated, wondering the same thing that Malik was probably thinking. " Well…we all say a lot of things. But I recalibrated it. And we were only a mile away." I answered, and stretched in my Imagine Dragons t-shirt." And the cheese was good, too. Mmm… Swiss…" I licked my lips She stared skeptically at me, and turned toward the direction of BET (Building for Experiments testing, a.k.a. the factory.). Malik followed suit and caught up to her, while I grabbed the mini-portal and placed it in my bag. Then I pursued after them, going as fast as I can on that long bridge, leading to an island unconnected from the rest of the town except the bridge joining the two. I finally reached the double doors of BET and ran inside.

The room is humongous, as it always is. That's the only reason we use the place, is because it's gigantic, and can hold a lot of things. Plus it lets us test our projects and experiments. There are eight floors to the factory, but we don't usually use all of that space. The first floor was empty except two people who were pressing the elevator button. I sprinted over, and finally caught up to the two.

We three then entered the elevator, which was fixed (Thanks to Hally) and had elevator music, (Thanks to Hally, again) which was only two songs: Either Gangam style or Gentleman. (Thanks once again, Hally.). The door closes as the music started, and it became an awkward silence. I could've sworn that I saw Hally do a little jig while Psy said "Whoop, Oppa Gangam style!" I stifled a laugh. She never does that when other people are around.

The elevator dinged and Malik strode out of it onto the second floor, which was the testing room. I walked calmly adjacent to him, Hally on the left.

Or I thought it was the second floor. It was the fourth, where we keep the Portal to the Pokémon world. The room was empty except for the portal, which was apparently on. "What?!" Hally rushed forward to the Portal, only to be knocked to the ground by an invisible figure. She was still. "Hally!" Malik charged at the unknown force, only to end up right beside Hally, unmoving. I hid behind a thick pillar, hoping I wouldn't be found. My breath was the only sound in the dimly lit room. Seconds and minutes passed by, and I decided to check and see if the enemy was still there. I used my aura and a sky-blue shield appeared in front of me.

Then I felt brave and confident, and jumped out from behind my hiding place, only to see nothing but the open, swirling Portal. "Awww… son of a Bitch!" I shouted to no one in particular. There wasn't even any evidence of a fight. Hally's and Malik's bodies were gone, along with the invisible intruder. I needed a plan of action. "Most likely, they've entered the Portal. If they have, then I have to follow and help my friends." I thought, while adrenaline and fear coursed through my own body. I sped back towards the elevator, and raced to the third floor. The prototype room. I charged toward the back section, where the weapons were. I grabbed a lot of the weapons in the room, maybe even all of them (It was a blur.) and hurried back to the fourth floor. Then I made a call to another friend.

"Hey Icarus… I need some help."

It took mere seconds for Icarus to finally show up. He had on a light orange polo with blue jeans and had wavy, golden hair that covered his green pupils. Icarus was mixed with his skin color. People said that his parents called him Icarus because he looked like an angel, and was named after one. Icarus Raziel was his full name. "So what's the problem?"

I told him about all the events that happened right before I called him. He nodded as I told him about the intruder.

"Fine then. Let's go." He lifted me up off of the chair I was sitting on and gave me the small endless –bottom sack I put the weapons in. "What?" I was confused. "Now we will make our friends and family proud." Then the realization washed over me. Icarus only smiled as he grabbed my arm and propelled the both of us through the Portal and into the Pokémon world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were falling. Or at least that's what it felt like. I opened my eyes (I closed them earlier when I went through the portal.) and saw that we weren't falling, but it was a wave of nausea. I tried to resist puking, but when you've gone through time and space, it's impossible. I succumbed to it, and puked my guts out. After emptying my entire stomach for what seemed like forever, I stood up, and looked around at my surroundings.

The Pokémon world was beautiful. I was apparently in a cave underground, with stalactites and stalagmites sticking out from the rocky walls. A waterfall was gushing at the other end of the clearing, and a brilliant light was showing through the opening at the top. The waterfall filled up a small pool of water at the bottom. I could make out a faint sign of a rainbow from the crashing water. Bird pokemon like Swoobat, Pigeot, and Trainquill fluttered at the ceiling, their chatters echoing through the cave. That's when I saw Icarus, sitting down beside the water.

"Hey! Icarus!" I yelled, scaring a few Ducklett in the process of getting Icarus's attention, which worked. He turned and stood up. "You're finally done. Now we can find an escape plan." His eyes lit up with an adventurous fire. "I have been thinking of how to get up to the top of the waterfall, but nothing comes to mind. Have any ideas?" "Not at the moment," I answered, and walked over to him. I stared at the waterfall, trying to think of what comes to mind. "Well, we could use the flying pokemon and have them carry us up. Or maybe there is another pokemon here that knows WATERFALL." I offered. Icarus shook his head. "I haven't tried the first idea, but not one single pokemon here knows that move. Ducklett are the only water types, and take fun in spraying me." As if on cue, a trio of Duckletts swam over and spurted water all around Icarus. After the barrage of water, the pokemon left, and Icarus was drenched in water.

"Let's use our rope to tie around the Flying pokemon. Maybe the Pigeot will be more lenient than these jokers." I grabbed the rope from my bag, and I lead Icarus around the water basin toward the group of Pigeot. I gave him the rope, and he did something I didn't even see coming. "Come here, little birdie!" and Icarus ran straight for the closest one. He took the rope and tied it around his neck. (Here are two things you should never say to a Pigeot: Never say little, and don't even consider calling that pokemon a 'birdie'. It will tear you apart. Unfortunately, Icarus learned a bit too late.) The bird then got angry, and flew away, dragging Icarus who was holding the rope. The bird then flew in corkscrews and loops across the lake, trying to shake off the extra passenger. Icarus was probably regretting his decision right now. I laughed, and turned to the other pokemon. They were not happy. Their buddy was trying to get ridden, and they didn't like it.

"Fine then. Want to fight? I'll fight." I summoned my aura, and conjured up a large shield. Then I brought out my smoke bombs discretely from out of my bag, and laid down my game plan.

Then one flew into the air and headed for Icarus, since he was still holding on. I charged at the remnants of the angry birds, (Hahahahahaha….) and butted one of them in the head with my shield. The other three (there were five total Pigeot.) dodged and bounced into the air. Then one took a nosedive aimed directly at me. A BRAVE BIRD. I didn't want to do it, but I used my shield to deflect the attack. The Pigeot hit the shield at full force, but it seemed to be unfazed. That's impossible. The pokemon should've fainted. It almost seems like a bull. It'll miss, but it will get angrier and go at you again. I frowned, but left the look when the second bird came out of nowhere and attacked me with an AERIAL ACE. The move itself shattered the shield, and sent me flying back to the place where the Portal dropped us at. "AHHh!" I squealed from the pain of hitting the cavern wall, and tried to get up. The pain only got worse, but I ignored it. I stumbled over to my bag, and sorted through it. My attacker was apparently looking for me, and was getting closer. I tried not to panic, and I thought of happy thoughts. Then I remembered the smoke bombs.

I fumbled in my pocket for them, and one fell to the floor, causing it to release the gas. That got the two birds' attention. They flew straight for me, and I threw the second bomb at them just in time. When the bomb hit the first bird, he flew too far to the left and collided with his partner. They both went spiraling over to the corner of the cave clearing. No other movement came from them. Then I scanned the area for Icarus. "He was nowhere to be seen, and yet I don't see his attackers, either…" I thought, and tried to walk to the water. Auughh! My ribcage was broken. I fell clumsily, and screamed. "AAHHHHHHHH!" I held on to my chest, blood starting to protrude from it. I felt sleepy, despite the extreme pain. My eyes threatened to close.

I fought to keep my consciousness, but with every blink, it became increasingly harder. After a few minutes, a figure came into view. I couldn't make out any details, but he wore a white lab coat. I saw his hand reaching for me, and I tried to move. His hand moved closer and closer, while I closed my eyes for one last time right before I blacked out.

"Ugghhh…." I muttered. "Where am I?"It seemed like a white room, with two chairs. "Sit down." A voice answered, loud and demanding. I listened and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Who are you?" I said to the voice. "Kyreum. You must save me. The humans are corrupted in their research. Save the pokemon world and your own." The voice replied. "Why should I help you?" "Because if you don't, you and all humans on earth will die." Kyreum sounded irritated. And with that, I was feeling tired again. "Nooo…" I crumpled to the ground again, dreaming about the pokemon world.

And when I awoke from my deep sleep, the man in the lab coat was standing over me with a syringe. He grinned evilly. "Shall we get started?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Malik and Hally: What the H-e-double hockey stick!**

**Malik: Well, it can't be helped, seeing as though we couldn't keep Sammy, Jenny and Xavier in my basement along with the multiverse device.**

**Hally:.. And also, if I'm going to use elevator music, might as well be from my own country...**

**Chapter 2: We're back, but not really...(Written by Intelcubes)**

**Hally's PoV**

Ummm... To go back for a moment, after a few travels to different worlds, things started getting complicated because of the attention the machine started drawing. To throw everyone off, Malik and I found an abandoned factory and thorugh illegal means, became its new owners. We then actually turned the 4th floor into the multiverse machine through creative thinking... So... yeah...

_**6:48 PM**_

*SCCCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBVVVVV!* We revived instantly after warping out of the wormhole and into a very busy-like city, though we hadn't known who or... what, brought us down here. It was full of buildings and had a few flashing lights. Accompanied with a brown road with yellow tile sidewalk. Finally, the most noticable building was a rado tower, which seemed to be somewhat new.

Then, gravity kicked in as the wormhole closed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"...luckily, we landed on top of a empty fruit stand, where i bounced off its tarp and landed not-so safely on the ground. (Malik landed through the tarp, while I landed on my back.) We quickly recollected ourselves and started walking around the place. Yep, this time, we were in the **TRAINERS'** world. We saw some kids trying to move a sleeping slowpoke, a Hitmonchan shadow boxing along with its trainer boxer, and a Frillish playing tag with a Haunter. However, we didn't see any major buildings to that point.

"W-well, this place is pretty great," I said softly, being a little nervous around the crowd "I w-wonder if we can get some P-pokemon,"

"Hopefully so," Malik chimed in, " If it's a starter, I hope I can get a Squirtle, or Snivy, or Turtwig, or maybe-"

^WELCOME TO THE PROFESSOR'S GATHERING HERE IN GOLDENROD CITY!^ A sign flashed right in front of us. I jumped back a bit...

"So, we're in Goldenrod City, huh?" Malik said, "And there's a Professor's Gathering happening now. I wonder where..." Then the sign flashed ^THE GATHERING IS AT THE CONFERENCE CENTER HERE!^ It then flashed a minimap indicating the Conference Center's location, answering my question.

"But don't we need a map?" I asked a new one

"Found one!" Malik answered a split second later, pulling a map from the sign... Or rather, it was some electronic flipcase with the words ^TOWN MAP^ engraved in it, "Okay, I've got an idea!" He said while pulling something out of the back of his neon green shirt. It was a giant screen that was see-through, except the right side which was completely white, power button included, which he immediatley pressed. The only thing to come on was a digital clock in the corner, "Now if attach this motherboard to here," Immediatley he opened out the motherboard from the town map and attached it to a port on the screen. In a matter of seconds, a map appeared on the screen and Malik tossed the motherboard and flipcase into a recycling bin (That's recyclable, right?), "Okay, now we'll be able to find our way around!" he grinned as he brought out our location and directions to the conference center, "Now, let's go," As usual, Malik took leader and ran ahead of me, even while holding that screen.

_**7:02 PM**_

Trying to keep up with Malik, we reached the conference center and entered... Surprisingly, it made for all types of important buisness discussions (minus food/drink). The place was an strange Black floor, White everything else combination. We then saw the big crowd that was watching the Professors' gathering...Turns out, it was just starting. Malik and I took a seat near one of the camera monitors so we could see what was going on, even though we already knew most of the more important professors, a few more had shown up. Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Aurea Juniper, the leaders of pokemon research were at the center while surrounding them were professors in other fields of Pokemon research, such as Hastings, the co-founder of the Pokemon rangers and Cedric Juniper, a biologist and archaeologist... The conversation, though, sounded pretty intense,

"This can't be allowed!" Oak said, "A pokemon-human hybrid? No!"

"But it could be a way to find thier hidden potential," A strange man by the name of Colress noted, "the Pokemon, I mean..."

"He has somewhat of a point," Rowan agreed," look at this book from the Canalave Library," he passed it to Pof. Oak,

"Wait, we may've metamorphisized from Pokemon?" Oak questioned, quickly skimming the books contents, "but that's nonsense!"

"Well it is only folklore from Sinnoh," Rowan added, "But back to our main topic, we really aren't sure if this is will even work. Unfortunately, the scientist who even started the project's idea, Professor Neits Neknarf **(A/N: Super kudos if you saw what I did there) **Still hasn't shown up..." Oak hesitated for moment

"Well, then, let's take adjourn for now," He said after a thick silence, "Aurea, get Bianca and Tracey to try and get ahold of Professer Neknarf,"

"Yes, Professor Oak," Professor Juniper (Jr.) replied as she started dialing something on a wristwatch

"... We will continue tommorow at Noon, " Professor Oak concluded. He then walked over to a nearby podium in front of the rather large confernce table. Putting on a large smile, he began a speech

"Hello citizens of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Almia, Fiore, Oblivia, other Regions, and the Orange Archipelago. If you may not know yet, I am Professor Samuel Oak, The head of all reasearch of pokemon reasearch. These are all my Colleagues," all the other professors waved, "As you may know, there have been reports on television being sent out by a mysterious scientist by the name of Neits Neknarf. These reports say that Pokemon and Human were once one and should become one again and that he has found a way to do it. We still don't know wether to allow it to happen or not, so that is why this conference has been called. Now on a lighter subject, We've decided to give out some of the starter pokemon a Trainer can recieve from the first 5 regions I mentioned earlier, making a total of 15 pokemon along with a pokedex for each trainer,"Then the professors from the aforementioned regions stepped up, each with a Poke ball in hand. Oak pulled out two of his own, "Today six trainers will be getting a Pokemon. If one lands on you, you win,"

"Everyone out!" The quintet said as six pokeballs flew into the air. Out of them came Pidgey, Spearow, Hoothoot, Tailow, Starly, and Pidove. Immediatley they started flying around the place. It frightened me before; remembering incidents in the mystery dungeon with flying-types, but it passed... They fluttered around, trying to find heads to roost on. Surprisingly enough... The Pidgey landed on me! I quickly high-fived Malik. He mouthed a "great!" while we continued to watch the other birds choose thier targets. The spearow landed on a baby;

_Good, little one gets a childhood friend, _I thought to myself as the Pidgey started to peck at me. I just put on a smile, while Tailow landed on an old man of sorts. Malik laughed as the Tailow started to get in the old man's face. Then Pidove was next, landing on a girl who seemed more interested in getting Pidove than a starter Pokemon, because she had a tight hold on Pidove after it landed on her. Hoothoot landed on the ground and skimped over to its target; a middle-aged woman, who let Hoothoot rest on her arm, instead of her head... That left the Starly, which was circling the place. Around and around it went, still not deciding a perfect choice. Everyone was starting to hold their breaths, wondering what the Starly wanted. That is, everyone except Malik,

"C'mon, Starly!" He started to egg on,"Make sure to choose the perfect canidate. But don't choose me, there are definitley better people out there," despite this, the Starly dived bombed straight on Malik's head, "Wait! Not me! I couldn't possibly..." He put the Starly down onto the ground, but then it just held onto Malik's shoe, "Are you sure, Starly?" The Starly confirmed by flying back on top of Malik's head.

"Starleeee!" It chirped

"Great, we both get one!" I cheered. He smiled as the professors (minus Oak) went back to thier seats, Oak continued where he left off...

"Okay, now will our new trainers please step up to the stage to recieve thier Pokemon, please?" Everyone did so, stepping over the crowds of sad kids, mad collectors, and devastated Pokefans. Note that the baby was being carried by it's mother. "Now make a line in the order that the pokemon chose you," That put me at the front of the line and Malik at the end... I walked up to professor Oak, the pidgey retreating from by head back onto the professor's shoulder. I followed him back to the table wher all 15 starters were standing,"Go on, choose one," Oak said. I immediatley eliminated using the starters from our mystery dungeon adventures (The Johto starters and Mudkip) Leaving me with a still large 11. So I crossed out Snivy, also thinking of mystery dungeon. At that point I was thinking of choosing a water-type, but then,

"If I may help," Colress butted in, "I've seen previous bonds between Pokemon and Trainer, so it may help if I knew your favorite types. So what are they?"

"Umm, well..." I uttered, "Ice... and Grass..."

"Well, then I would suggest, err..., these three!" He pointed at Chikorita, Snivy, and surprisingly, Charmander,"

"Well, let me... thiiink..." I took a look at Charmander. It seemed to be rather oppisite of my liking. But then I noticed how happy it was to see everything and case closed;

"I choose you, Charmander!" I went with it...

"Very well then," Oak agreed, "Here is your Pokedex, and Charmander's Pokeball, miss,"

"Thank you a lot, Professor," I thanked, "Now then, Charro, return!" I hit the button on the ball which opened it and absorbed Charmander into its insides,

"I see you've chosen a nickname for charmander," Oak noted. I nodded, "Well you can return to your seat, and we hope you can help with our research,"

"Ok," I said before sneaking back to my seat. Now it was time to watch everyone else choose. The baby took the longest, because of a long process where the baby would crawl to the Pokemon it liked most. In the meantime, Oak decided to let the others choose. The old man picked up totodile since he was also a fisherman and wanted something to help him in his efforts. The little girl immediatley chose Cynadquil and started a pickup game of tag. before Malik left the 30-something who Chikorita because of the extra help that was needed on a far off Malik finally got his turn,

"I'd like to have Turtwig, please," he requested. The turtwig seemed to have wanted to join Malik instead of vice versa, because it immediatley snatched it's Pokeball from Oak and gave it to him,

"Well, thank you!" Malik replied and immediatley returned Turtwig to its then also recieved his Pokedex. But before he left...

"Starly, return," Professor Rowan said, trying to capture Starly. Unfortunately, The Starly kept flying away from the return beam, then returning to Malik's head.

"Astounding!" Colress shouted, "You don't even own this Pokemon, yet it's already grown attached to you! Rowan, please give this kid the Starly!"

"Very well," Professor Rowan said, "Here is its Pokeball, kid,"

"Thanks," Malik answered, now returning the Starly. And like that, he was back at our seat, "Hey, Hally, Ithink we should go after Neknarf right now!"

"What!" I shouted, "But why!?"

"Well..." He started, "It seems wrong! Pokémon being fused with humans is just as bad as treating them as tools! I want to stop this jerkbag now!"

"Well okay then! Let's get out of here before sundown!" Luckily, it was summertime. So we just headed out to Goldenrod's outskirts,

**7:33 PM**

"So, where do we go?" I asked

"I say we head North onto route 35," Malik said, using the map,"There are pretty small towns over there, meaning that Neknarf could be anywhere there. Let's go!" So we headed off to the very plain route...

Unfortunately, we were met by **HIM **again...

"Hello again Malik, and Hally," He said, strapped in a jetpack, floating, "How nice it is to see you both again..."

"Your money is not appealing to me, Jeff," I coldly remarked, "Now cut the crap, did you send us in here?!"

"Oh no, princess," he answered, "I followed you and your friends in here, to see if I could get you to make a deal,"

"I'm not your princess..." I added, "Now what... is the deal?"

"Make out with me," He started, "and I'll return these to you," He then flashed an item that I would never want in this pervert's hands,

"...M-m-...my-" I tried to say, but wouldn't due its privacy.

**"PANTY THIEF!"** Malik shouted, "What the hell, Jeff!"

"Well, it's an offer you can't resist, my sweet," Jeff continued, "I know how much you love this certain pair, as I do too," He then took a deep whiff of the cloth, flashing a lewd smile in the process,

"..." I muttered inaudible words while starting to tear up... I mean what could/should/would I do? Luckily...

"You are so f#cked up... You're gonna wish you stayed in your fancy-ass mansion," Malik growled, throwing the Pokeballs containing Turtwig and Starly, "Go, Kuzzle and Stars!" In a flash, Malik's Pokémon bounced out.

"Staaar! Turtwiig!" they cried,

"Okaay, it seems I'll have to use force to get a kiss," Jeff groaned, "Here you go, Jackass," He dropped Three Pokeballs, containing 2 Nidoran, one of each gender, and a smoochum.

"Kuzzle, use Tackle on the female Nidoran. Stars, Quick Attack the male!" Immediatley Kuzzle, the Turtwig, slammed straight into the female, knocking it back at least 20 feet. In the same instance, Stars, the Starly, hit the male Nidoran in a split second.

"Smoochum! Use powder Snow!" Jeff retaliated. Smoochum then spat out a large dose of Icy dust straight at Stars and Kuzzle,

"Kuzzle, use withdrawl! Stars, hide behind Kuzzle, ASAP!" Kuzzle's shell then functioned as a shield, blocking most of Smoochum's snow. This also left some frozen stalactites on Kuzzle, "Hally, I need your help!" This broke my daze and helped me realize what I needed to do,

"Charro! I need your help!" I said as I threw out its Pokeball, "Use scratch on smoochum!"

"CHAAAAR!" It cried before going clawing into smoochum. Meanwhile, Malik put an idea into motion

"Stars, pick up Kuzzle and Quick attack towards the Nidoran!" Even while holding a Turtwig, Stars seemed to still go fast! "Now, fling Kuzzle at the male and Tackle the female!" Remember the icicles on Kuzzle's shell. They hit the male Nidoran for a Solid KO. This was then followed by a second KO with Stars' tackle doing a large amount of damage as well.

"Dammit..." Jeff muttered, returning the fainted pokemon, "Smoochum, use Confusion on those damned pokemon!" Immediatly, Smoochum jumped to where Kuzzle and Stars where and started floating them around with psychic powers **(A/N: surprisingly not going after Charro)**. "Squeeze 'em down!" Smoochum started to hit them harder.

"Hally! Do something!" Malik screamed,

"Charro! Stop Smoochum!" I cried. Charro then continued its scratching on Smoochum; KOing it and freeing Stars and Kuzzle.

"Oh...shit..." Jeff realized the situation he was in and started to try and fly away on his Jetpack, but he had idled too long, causing him to fly very slow.

"Stars..." Malik commanded, "... finish him!" Stars chose to do a fury of quick attacks on Jeff, pecking him at every opporunity. Finally, Stars hit something in the Jetpack, causing it to malfunction and go haywire.

"Well, SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeff said as the Jetpack flew in random directions, hitting a small cliff face in the process, until it flew out of sight.

"Sayonara my ass!" I shouted, "give me back my panties! Malik, what do we do?"

"Well..hard to ask you this..." Malik started, "but... uhhh... what was special about them?"

"Well... They're the only pair I have with a snowflake insig-"

_help.._

"Wait did you hear a help come from...?" We asked each other, then we relized: someone was in the cliff face Jeff hit! We rounded up our pokemon and headed to the impact site, where we saw a hole leading to a lab site! And upon our first steps inside:

We saw Icarus... In a cage...

"Ic!" I shouted, "Why and How the hell are you here?!" We broke the incredibly weak lock and rescued Icarus.

"Oh, thank god..." Icarus weakly muttered, "We need to find Hayden and get out of here before-"

*INTRUDERS DETECTED! LAB BREACHED! EMERGENCY SELF-DESTRUCT IN 4 MINUTES!*

"...That..."

"Well, can you move?" Malik asked

"I think so..." Icarus replied, "Hayden may or may not be another question... He should be in the test chamber..."

"Well, let's get over there!" we hurried around and found an unmarked room... Unfortunately it was locked and we were down to 2 minutes.

"Stars! Kuzzle! let's attack together!" Malik shouted as he sent out Stars and Kuzzle. Together, they slammed into the wall hard enough to knock it off its hinges. Inside we saw an unconcious Hayden strapped to a chair and a unused full syringe. Quickly, the three of us unwrapped him,

"I'll take the back," Malik spat out, "Hally, take the front and Icarus take the middle with Stars' help!" immediatley we hoisted Hayden up and started running for our lives (Kuzzle went behing Malik to caboose) Fortunately we escaped out the way we came with 15 seconds remaining!

***BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVM!***

"Woah, that... was close," Ic stammered

"It was..." I agreed while Kuzzle hid in its shell

"Starlleee! Stalee!" Stars pointed at Hayden's chest,

"What's wrong, Stars?" Malik asked the startled Pokemon. He then felt at Hayden's chest, where he felt a strange gapin his ribcage, "Oh sh*t! He has a broken rib! We need to get him to a Hospital NOW!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Malik: Cliffhanger time!**

**Hally: Will Hayden survive his injury? Will I get back my Panties back? It will all come ahead in the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**No new messages...**

**Chapter 3: Oh noooo... (Written by Intelcubes)**

**(Malik's PoV) 8: something**

Okay... We just defeated a multi-millionaire pervert, rescued our friends from a building set to self destruct, and now have to carry one of them half a mile back into town... It's a long uphill struggle for us, isn't it? Anyways, Hally, Icarus, my Starly, and I were carrying Our best friend, Hayden back to Goldenrod City on the account that he was knocked out, and probably given medications as well. During the way back, Icarus, Hally, and I put Hayden on the ground and exchanged questions. I also returned my Pokemon at the time to their Poke balls

"How are you two here!?" Hally asked Icarus

"Well, Hayden saw you both get sucked in here, so we decided to try to get you out!" Icarus answered for himself and Hayden, "By the way, the both of you tore some clothing," He dug out of his pockets two strips of cotton, one in neon green, the other in periwinkle.

"Oh," Hally and I realized that the force that winded us back in our own world had also torn a little notch in both of our T-shirts. Hally tried to cover the missing area while I responded with:

"Oh, wow," For a little joke, I took the piece that wasn't mine. **(A/N: I'll leave the viewers to guess which is whose)**

"Wait a minute," Icarus intervened, "Isn't that Hally's?"

"Okay then," Hally replied, ignoring Icarus. Then in an instant, Icarus hand was missing the other shirt fraction and Hally was already a hectometer ahead of us; not the reaction I expected from my bashful friend.

"**HALLY! GET BACK HERE! WE STILL NEED TO GET HAYDEN TO A HOSPITAL, DAMMIT!**" I shouted in protest. But in a moment, Hally reappeared and stumbled in front of us, along with a scientist and his Beeheeyem. Hally fell flat on her stomach while I took a good look at the scientist to realize it was Colress.

"Hello again, Trainer," he said as the Beeheeyem waved, "I see these are your friends, including this girl who received the Charmander. May I ask why you are carrying this boy back to Goldenrod?"

"Well," I started, "Our friend here was being held in that lab before it exploded, as well as our other friend," I pointed at Icarus, "We need to get our friend over to the hospital because of his broken rib. Anyways, Dr. Colress, why are you even out here?"

"The Explosion has Goldenrod City in an emergency, so the International Police has evacuations ready while a splinter group was sent here to investigate. The other professors want me to keep a watch on the remaining 9 starter Pokemon, since I am the most skilled in battling,"

"Wait," Icarus interrupted, "You have starter Pokemon?"

"Correct," Colress answered, "In fact, I think you and you friend both need a Pokemon, since an incident like that happened,"

"Well can Hayden and I have one?" Icarus asked, "It is important, since we are in need of some protection," What a white lie, It was.

"Certainly," Colress replied, opening a case containing the remaining Poke balls, in the meantime Hally and I made some more small talk

"Well, that's a lie," We both muttered in Unison.

"So did you think that lab belonged to Nekarf?" I asked

"Definitely," Hally replied, "It definitely wasn't abandoned considering Hayden and Ic were there. Speaking of the lab, isn't the international police going to show up soon?"

"Oh, crap," I exclaimed, "If we don't get Hayden to the Hospital, the cops are gonna separate us because we have no families in this world. This is bad!"

"Umm... If Colress' Beeheeyem teleported me..." Hally thought out loud

**"Then it should be able to teleport us back while avoiding the police!" **we said in unison. When we saw that Icarus chose the Pokemon he wanted and one on Hayden's behalf (excluding the pokemon we were in MDM), we approached Colress and asked, "Dr. Colress, in our friend's current state, it might be best to avoid the police. Can Beeheeyem teleport us to a hospital in Goldenrod?"

"Fine," Colress answered, "but on only one condition; keep a strong bond with your own Pokemon. I wish to test their potential in the future,"

"Okay then," All of said minus Hayden, which was followed by Beeheeyem flashing green, yellow, and red lights. These same lights started to envelop all of us, and then in a flash of white light,

**9:24 PM (Nighttime)**

We were in Goldenrod city, right in front of the hospital called the "Hearty" hospital, which wasn't too far from the Pokemon Center. (Say, a block or so away.) Inside, we were surprised to see the receptionist was a Nurse Joy. Anyways, Hally and I started to carry Hayden In on our shoulders while Icarus started explaining what happened to this point (past Hally and I rescuing him.

"- One of his ribs is broken. Dude needs surgery, bad," That's the part I could hear over the sound of a cart filled with supplies moving. **(A/N: Kudos if you figured out the reference)**

"We'll see what we can do," Nurse Joy said while typing some information in, "There are police officers inside the pokemon center looking for witnesses. The rest of your should head over there while our doctors treat him in the OR," We placed him on a nearby stretcher and started to head towards the Pokemon Center,

"I don't think we need to worry about being separated this time," I noted, "because they want witnesses, not a suspect,"

"But now we have two new ones," Hally added, "Neknarf probably left the Johto region as a whole, so we have no ways to track him. Also, if we go anywhere, we'll need supplies, which we have no money to get..."

"Well, can't we make some?" Icarus questioned, "It's not like the economy is the same one as in our world..."

"Good Idea, Ic," Hally said as we were about to enter the center, "But it's best if one of us keeps an eye on him. Ic, you'll need to give him his Pokemon when he wakes, so you'll do it," As we opened the door we saw some cops talking to the receptionist up front, but turned around to see us.

"We have some information!" Icarus shouted surprisingly, "Information about the Explosion!" immediately, one of the cops nearly pounced us. He showed us a badge, showing he was from the International Police, his codename was Bob, and that he was unable to speak due to a incident with pulling one of a Ninetails' tail. So it was a one-sided interrogation. We explained everything we knew; about Hayden's and Icarus' imprisonment, the lab on the verge of self-destruct, A full syringe that Icarus found and turned into the officer, and about Jeff's theft of Hally's... undergarment. Officer Bob pantomimed that he will report this and that we were free to go. So we immediately took one of the lodging rooms to the right of the reception counter and plopped down to sleep. We also decided that tomorrow, Hally and I would go around the city looking for odd jobs and supplies to buy while Icarus would keep Hayden company after surgery and give him his Pokemon.

Unfortunately, we did not foresee that something else might've happened to Hayden

**Malik: The next 2 chapters take place at the same time!**

**Hally: But we'll be in separate groups! Malik and I, and Hayden with Ic!**

**Both: we'll see you readers later!**


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I had a lot to do, and I have school to do also. So I want to warn you now, that chapters are going to come in a lot your slower. This chapter is short because i had to post SOMETHING. But on another note, I am now accepting OCs. If you have any questions or any suggestions, just ask me through PMs. Happy reading!_

Chapter 5

I woke up with a start, a cold sweat forming on my face. I sat up slowly on a creaky bed as I felt a small amount of grogginess. A throbbing pain behind my eyes woke me up quickly, and the feeling went away.

"_Where am I?"_ I thought to myself, my thoughts going back to previous events like the cave, the bird pokemon, and that weird guy. Then the lab. I looked from side to side in the dark room that I was in to make sure no one was there. _"Am I still there? Is that guy here?"_ It didn't seem like a lab, but more of a boarding room. I saw a nearby red and white lamp on my right, along with a wooden stand that it rested on. To my left, there were three plastic yellow chairs along a bland, white wall.

"_I need to find out where I'm at."_ I got up off the bed and brushed myself off. Then a wave of queasiness washed over me. That didn't stop me, but it slowed me down considerably. I used the edge of the bed for support so I didn't stumble and fall while I was going towards the door. I reached it, but the feeling only got worse and worse.

The area outside the door was partially dark, and the only light came from the small emergency lights around each door. I stumbled out of the room, hoping to get some help. There were footsteps, but the unseen figure didn't make himself known.

A clock ticked to my right, and I turned towards it. The clock struck 11:00 at night. It wasn't that dark, but it was dark enough to prevent me from seeing anything five feet in front of me.

Then I heard a faint, familiar voice from below.

"Hello? Where is everybody? Said Icarus, who apparently didn't know what was going on. I Wanted to yell out, but my throat constricted my breathing, and I started to choke. It felt as if it was shrinking…

Then I blacked out suddenly, just as Icarus was in front of me and said a completely random question: "Why is there a Jolteon right here?"


End file.
